hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Visca Forest Preserve
|name = Visca Forest Preserve |kanji = |romaji = Bisuka Shinrin Kōen |also known as = Visca Forest ( , Bisuka no Mori) |located in = Kukan'yu Kingdom |fauna = Great Stamp Spider Eagle |manga debut = Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 8 (1999) Episode 6 (2011)}} The Visca Forest Preserve ( , Bisuka Shinrin Kōen—lit. "Visca Forest-park"), or Visca Forest ( , Bisuka no Mori), was the first site of the Second Phase in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 Overview A forest spreading past the Milsy Wetlands, the reserve is home to the Great Stamp, the world's most ferocious pig, and to the Spider Eagles that live in the Split Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 It also contains numerous streams and lakes, home to a variety of freshwater fish.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 Plot Hunter Exam arc The examiner for the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, Satotz, leads the remaining one hundred fifty examinees to the Visca Forest Preserve as part of the end of his phase of the Hunter Exam. Soon afterward, they're greeted by the Second Phase examiners Menchi and Buhara. For the first part of their test, Buhara requests "Roast Pork" and has the examinees look for it at a nearby location within the forest. Unbeknownst to the examinees, the only pig available in the forest is the world's most ferocious pig, the Great Stamp. Only seventy examinees manage to complete this task. For the second part of the test, Menchi requests sushi, however, all but one of the examinees are ignorant to this dish. Examinee #404 Kurapika figures out the main ingredient to the dish, though, examinee #403 Leorio blurts it out loud, so they and several others rush to a nearby river and go fishing. Now with their fish, they prepare sushi dishes but all of them fail. The only unignorant person about the sushi dish, examinee #294 Hanzo, serves Menchi a perfect dish, although, he too fails. This causes Hanzo and Menchi to have outbursts with one another and, in the process, Hanzo reveals the secret to make sushi. The remaining examinees then try to make their own sushi and of course they all fail, making none of the examinees pass the Second Phase of the exam. Menchi reports this to the Hunter Association secretary Beans, who in turn informs the Chairman Netero who decides to intervene. Back at the Hunter Exam site, examinee #255 Todo starts a scene and is ultimately KO'ed by Buhara, since if he didn't intervene, Menchi would have killed him. Menchi then gives a speech about how being a Gourmet Hunter is a strenuous job, the Chairman arrives in his airship and lands on the ground from an approximate sixty-foot drop. The two talk with one another and it's decided a retest will be held at Split Mountain where the examinees are tasked in getting a Spider Eagle egg. In this new phase of the exam forty-two people pass. Trivia * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime adaptation the location's names are "Biska Forest Park" and "Biska Forest".Hunter × Hunter - Episode 6 (2011) * In the 1999 anime adaptation (subtitled version) its name is "Visca Forest Reserve".Hunter × Hunter - Episode 8 (1999) Translations around the World References es:Reserva_Forestal_Visca fr:Bois_Biska pl:Las_Visca pt:Floresta_de_Biska ru:Биска Category:Locations